


Shameless Homestuck Smuts

by LadyCorvid



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Flavored Lube, Incest, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sex, Sibling Incest, Typos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21844849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCorvid/pseuds/LadyCorvid
Summary: Check notes for any possible warningsThis is my collection of Homestuck porn one shots (I'm trying to start writing again)Some will be half done and all of them will be poorly written but I hope you enjoy regardless :)
Relationships: Dave Strider/Dirk Strider
Kudos: 18





	Shameless Homestuck Smuts

Dave melted as Dirk sucked on his neck. He rolled his hips as a hand ran down abdomen and slipped into his jeans. Dave wrapped his arms around Dirk as he lay back on the couch, Dirk followed, crawling over him, and stroking Dave's cock with praise. Dirk pulled his mouth off the expanse of skin with a wet pop, and started nipping and sucking up his jawline instead. Dirk dug his tongue into a sensitive spot against the jaw right under Dave's ear, he panted hotly into it and moaning softly. Dave bucked into the hand around his shaft and Dirk moaned louder. 

Dirk pulled his hand out of from the confines of the others jeans and sat up leaving his brother whining and grasping at him. Dirk skillfully pulled down each of their pants just enough to free their members. Dirk moved up on the couch and hovered above Dave's face. When Dave merely looked at him, dirk milked out some precum and pressed his head against Dave's lips and his brother caved immediately giving dirk full access to his throat. Dirk noticed dave slipping a hand between his legs. Dirk rounded up both of daves hands and held them above his head. Dirk leaned his weight on the pinned wrists and used it as leverage to start thrusting into the mouth, ignoring the gagging. He could feel the saliva and precum soaking his cock and with every pull out some drooled out onto Dave's lips and chin. 

Dirk leisurely scanned through his sylladex with his free hand, in no rush to have to take his manhood out of the heat of a willing throat. He passed over his target a few times for show, savouring the last moments of having that tongue lavishing his shaft and throat squeezing his head. After "finally" locating the bottle he'd bought just for his brother, a candy apple flavoured lube, he pulled away and revelled in a nice stroke of his ego when Dave gave chase. Dirk squirted a small amount into Dave's mouth and stroked himself as he watched Dave swallow the sweet gel with a gentle bob of his adams apple and an unabashed smile. Dirk could feel his balls pull up as he edged himself. Upon the offer of another taste of the sweet lube, Dave used his now freed hands to massage Dirk's hips, thighs and ass, mouth open wide and eyes falling shut, waiting to be bestowed upon. Dave couldn't help but recoil when his tongue was assaulted by flavour, not the cool sugary crisp taste of apple, but of Dirk's warm and bitter load. 

The bottle was dropped onto Dave's heaving chest and Dirk shuffled back, placing himself between Dave's knees. Dave shuffled out of the pants entirely and lifted his legs, allowing him to rest his feet on dirks hips, knees spread. After establishing a thick coat of lube on his hands, he rubbed down the length of his body leaving a shine on his nipples and into each crevice of his tight abs and pelvic V. Dirk's eyes followed, mesmerized. One thumb rubbed into his sack and the other danced around his head, mixing lube with the precum dribbling out of his slit. And as much as Dirk was watching Dave's hands, Dave watched Dirk's. When Dirk's hands slid down to coax his reawakening cock Dave slipped his hands down to his displayed ass. Bothering only to circle around his rim once before forcing two thick fingers into himself. His dick and heart jumped happily at the filling sensation. He pressed his eyes closed in concentration. He rubbed at his walls, prodding here and there until a press in just the right spot knocked the air out of his lungs. His spine arched up and his hips pushed down onto his fingers. His hole welcomed a third finger without much more prepping. Dave gazed up a Dirk, eyes unfocus but telling.

As Dirk stroked himself Dave mimicked it. Dirk abused Dave's natural affinity for perfect timing with an uneven pace. Dirk sped up his pace and Dave happily picked up to stimulate his prostate more. Dirk slowed his pace and rubbed at his head, Dave gave a groan but obediently pulled out to one knuckle. Dragging his hand up to his base he watched dave sheathe his fingers fully. Dirk pushed his head against the full hole, using his thumb to stretch it open, he pushed in alongside the three digits then pushed far deeper in. Dirk started at full pace and felt could Dave's fingers twitch and curl against his prostate in the tightness. Dirks wildly slamming hips left his hand pinned inside as Dirk used hole. But no one could say Dave was bothered by it with the way his legs were wrapped tightly around Dirk's waist and pushing him in. 

Dirk pulled out and Dave took out his own hand on instinct, to grab onto his top, but whined at the sudden emptiness. Dirk flipped him onto his stomach and pressed against Dave's entrance again. He slipped his swollen head in and out and watched how the gaping hole puckered, beckoning him into its mind-numbing heat. He happily took the invitation and slid in. Happy with being filled with Dirk's incredible girth Dave tightened around it. Dirk had the power of gravity assisting each time he used his powerful thighs to slam his hips into Dave. Dave was successfully left powerless against the weight but desperately tried to roll up with each thrust in an insatiable need for more. Dirk shifted his position, hitting Dave's sweet spot like a bullseye every time. Dave's muscles gave in, leaving him prone under his brother, a ragdoll to be used for pleasure, while he could only focus on breathing between his moans and gasps. He grabbed onto the couch like it was his life line. The couch's wooden frame creaked loud enough to be heard over some of Dave's whines. Everything blurred between Dave's senses and he felt a hot puddle forming under his stomach. Dirk continued to abuse Dave's prostate, not giving him the opportunity to catch his breath after his orgasm and leaving Dave wheezing. He looked down at him, making eye contact with the half lidded crimson as his partner lie limp below him. Dirk buried himself to the hilt and poured his seed deep inside the boy. He rubbed Dave's back as he kept his dick embedded inside until it went soft, though by the time he did pull out Dave had fallen asleep. 

Dirk pulled a blanket off the back of the couch and cuddle up to Dave beneath it. He allowed Dave to use his bicep as a pillow as he pulled Dave's warm back against his chest. His other arm slung over sleeping tightly, rubbing his soft skin absentmindedly until he himself fell asleep


End file.
